Home
by samiekins17
Summary: Mello is busy with a case and is growing homesick after being gone for so long. Inspired by Home by Michael Bublé


**Author Note: Finally got around to writing something new. I absolutely love the pairing so I wanted to write something about the two of them; although, it's mostly about Mello. I apologize for any OOC seeing as it was super early in the morning when I wrote this. Reviews are greatly appreciated, enjoy.**

**Song: Home by Michael Bublé**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own the song, which belongs to the artist.**

* * *

><p>The sun shone down on the city streets making the summer day even more humid. Even with the heat one individual didn't let that stand in his way of wearing what he liked to wear. He wouldn't be there long anyway. Blue eyes scanned the area before a soft sigh escaped soft lips and he began to walk through the large crowd of people. Sure there was a large amount of people surrounding the man but he couldn't have felt more alone than he had at that moment. If it wasn't for his job he wouldn't have been there, but he was trying fo find any lead to end the case that he was currently working on. The sooner he solved the case the sooner he could go home.<p>

Home. Oh how he missed hearing the sound of that word. More so, he missed what awaited him at home. The love of his life was there awaiting his return. Oh how the blonde couldn't wait to be pulled into the arms of his love. He missed the feeling and it made him miss home even more. Even with recieving small messages with any information that his love sent him it wasn't nearly enough for the blonde, but just furthered his homesickness.

As the key entered the lock and the door of the small motel room was pushed open the blonde let out another sigh. It felt like he was never going to solve the case. He threw his keys on the small wooden table like he had grown a habit of doing. He sat down on the bed before grabbing his laptop from the end table and placing it in front of him. He quickly checked his mail to find a single message. It contained some useful information, which would lead him to leaving the city and heading to a new area. He was about to close down his computer when he sudden recieved a new email. He clicked it open and let out another sigh.

_Hey Mello,_

_I hope that information will be enough to help you out with the case and get you to come home soon. Hope that you're at least taking the time to relax a little bit an enjoy your surroundings. Good luck with the case, I'll send you another message if I find anything else. Hope to hear from you soon or better yet see you soon._

_Love,_

_Matt_

The blonde stared at the screen for several moments, just continually reading over the words on the screen. Actually recieving a message from Matt made Mello miss the man even further. Oh how Mello just wanted to forget about the case and return home, but he knew that he'd hear about it from Near if he had done so. He really didn't want to listen to that brat go on about giving up and giving Near a reason to believe that Mello deserved to be second in line to succeed L.

He hit the reply button to attempt to send a message back to Matt but he couldn't manage to write much, just like every time he had tried to send his love a message. They usually never were more than a line or two and was never good enough to send. Mello wasn't sure why he did it but he saved each and ever message that he had tried to write to Matt, none of which he would ever send. Matt deserved more than what he tried to pass off as a message but he just could never think of the words to say.

Yet another sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he turned off his computer and placed his computer back on the nightstand. He had booked a flight for the morning, hoping the sooner he got to his next destination the sooner he would get to go home. With that thought in his mind he stripped himself of the leather that he wore daily after slipping off his boots.

"I know I'm lucky to be in such a beautiful place but I just want to go home, back to you Matt," Mello muttered allowed to himself before getting underneath the covers. His chest pained him as he laid in the bed by himself. He felt so alone with Matt so far away from him. "Let's just hope you're right about this one and I can be home soon." He muttered again before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Mello had nearly thrown his things across the room in frustration as the months had passed. When he thought that he had figured it out everything was wripped out from under him. It was the winter now, December twelveth to be exact. It was just a day away from his birthday and it made him angry that he couldn't spend it with Matt. It was the only thing he wanted. It was the only thing he could have even hoped from.<p>

He knew that Matt couldn't be there with him though. Mello would have been putting him at risk and that was something that he definitely didn't like doing. This type of work was not something that suited the gamer and he knew that it was better that Matt had stayed at home. At least he got sweet messages from the man every once in a while, ones filled with hope and belief that Mello would solve the case soon.

All of it just made Mello want to go home even more. He continued to write Matt messages but never managed to send out a single one. They still were short and filled with nothing that Mello truely wanted to say. His love deserved more than his pathetic messages that pretty much said that he was alright and asked how the other man was doing.

Even with the sweet birthday message that he had recieved exactly at midnight, Mello couldn't say a single thing. It was all growing too hard to handle. He still felt so alone and missed Matt more than he could ever express. As soon as he got home he swore he wouldn't leave Matt for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Finally Mello was on the plane trip that he had been waiting for; the one that would take him back to his love. It would be the perfect birthday present for Matt, who's birthday was only a few days away. It had been nearly a year since he had took that case and now that it was finished Mello felt quite relieved. Several times he had just wanted to give up and return home, but every time that happened he would sit and read Matt's messages. He didn't want to just give up after spending so much time away, since it would have been a waste of nearly a whole year if he had.<p>

Even with all the flying that he had done, Mello hated flying. He was grateful as soon as the plan touched down. He got off the plane as quickly as he humanly could, both out of excitement of being back and of hatred for the plane that took him away from his home for so long.

After picking up his bags he pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed the only number that he had on his mind. He walked through the airport, not caring about all the looks he recieved from those he passed. He recieved them enough for them not to bother him anymore, besides he had other things on his mind.

_"Hello?" _ That beautiful voice answered and made an smile pull at Mello's lips.

"Hey baby."

_"Mello? I've been so worried. It's been so long without a single message. If it wasn't for that tracker I put in you phone-"_

"It'll be alright. I'm at the airport now so I'll be home tonight. Order some Chinese and I'll see you soon. I love you Matt." Without even giving Matt a chance to respond Mello hung up and place his phone back in his pocket.

He knew that he'd get a small lecture but nothing at that moment could have ruined his mood. He was soon going to be reunited with the love of his life in their small house. He could finally get rid of that lonely feeling that had consumed him while he had been away.

He walked out of the airport and over to where his bike had been sitting. He strapped his bag on before getting on and starting up the engine. "I'm finally back," He said before he put on his helmet and made his way back to the only place he could ever really call home.


End file.
